


The Parks and Recreation Department

by kapachiramasama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, parks and recreation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapachiramasama/pseuds/kapachiramasama
Summary: Parks in Recreation AU I wrote in 2016 and figured I should post it
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Hana "D.Va" Song, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Parks and Recreation Department

“Is it running? No? Oh! Okay. Hello! My name is Lena Oxton, and I am the Deputy Director of the Parks and Recreation Department for the city of Gibraltar, Pennsylvania!”

To those watching the documentary, it would look like Lena was putting on a fake glow of energy and cheeriness for the cameras, but those that knew her knew that she was like this. Literally all the time. Even in the small office, evidence of her can-do attitude shined in the several DIY decorum, inspirational posters, and photographs of strong women. It was a surprise that Oxford’s crisp white blouse wasn’t covered in glue or ink.

“Now, you are all in for a real treat!” She exclaimed, staring a bit too wide eyed at the camera excitingly. Wherever she walked, the camera kept a steady stroll with her. “I know, as a girl, I’ve always wanted to help people and make the world a better place. And even then I knew this was the place to do it!” She buzzed.

“Really,” Said a disgruntled employee, to which the camera immediately swiveled to. Her name plate said ‘Amélie Lacroix’, but her eyes said ‘Murder.’ “As a young girl, in London, you dreamed of working in local American politics?” She said, a single eyebrow raised. Lena gave a tight smile.

“Yes, Amy-”

“Don’t call me that,”

“-Because I had a little something called ‘Intuition’, and I knew this is where it would lead me!” Lena said triumphantly.  
\---

“Am I hungover?” Amelie repeated later in a private interview. She hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. “No? I generally don’t wear this,” She gestured to her black pin striped blouse and deep crimson pencil skirt. “When hungover. In fact, I usually don’t show up here at all. Nor when I’m sick, or have a migraine, or when there’s a My Strange Addiction marathon on. In fact,” She checked her watch quickly. “I’m meeting up with this man from Philadelphia I’m catfishing later, so I’ll probably head out now, and change into something that says more ‘I seek others approval to a near unhealthy level,’”

\---

“Lena, cherie, I’m leaving,” Amelia said, grabbing her purse off her desk. Lena perked up.

“Alright then! Feel better. Oh, Amy? Does my blue dress fit alright?” Lena called from across the room.

“Yes, dear, it will be perfect for my engagement later,” Amelie said sweetly from the doorway. She gave the camera a knowing look and was gone.

“Alright!” Lena clapped her hands together, already leading around the room. “Now we’re going to see how all the gears fit together in the government machine! And we’ll start by paying a visit to my boss, the director of Parks and Recreation!” 

She stopped at the desk of a young girl in a pink hoodie, playing on her DS. She didn’t look up from her game, but blew a few bubbles in her gum.

“This is his assistant, Ms. Hana Song! Hana came to us through a community college program, and has stayed with us ever since!” Lena bragged.

“They won’t let me leave,” Hana deadpanned.

“Oh, shush!” Lena gave an awkward laugh, waving a hand at Hana. “Teenage humor is so bizarre! Hana is incredibly talented and clever. She’s gonna be something great, like the next Amal Clooney or Barbara Boxer!”

“I forget what my parents look like,” Hana said, gazing into the camera.

“Hana! Is Jack in today?” Lena asked, diverting attention. Hana popped her gum.

“Nope,” She said.

“Hana, I can see him right there,” The camera swung up to an older man staring, blank faced at the crew from the window of his office door, sipping from a mug.

“Hmmm, no, I’m pretty sure he’s out today,” Hana said, resuming her game. Jack lowered the blind to the window. Lena gave another awkward smile.

“Well, we could always get to him last. Working our way through the pyramid of government! How fun!” Lena said excitingly, walking back to wear the other employees were at their desks, some working, most not. Lena walked over to the nearest person, an employee, a woman whose desk was arranged like a geometric, organized hedge maze.  
“Satya here is our City Planner! She’s a real whiz kid, let me tell you!”

“I’m several years your elder,” Sataya said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Lena rushed over to the next desk.

“And of course! Genji Shimada, one half of the infamous Shimada Parks Duo!” She exclaimed.

\---

“My brother is dead to me,” Genji said when taken aside. He gestured to his scared face. “He did this to me a few years back, but I took up an inner peace class at the community center here, and my mentor taught me forgiveness. However, I also lent him $1,500 last year, and he hasn’t paid me back, so Hanzo, if you’re watching this, you son of a-”

\---  
“Not sure where the other brother is, but over here is Parks and Rec royalty! Ms. Fareeha’s mother was actually Director before Jack, and now we have her daughter as Head of Community Center Operations!” Lena said proudly, placing her hands on a woman with several years, pounds, and feet on her.

\---

“I was recently married,” Started Amari in her private interview. Her voice was serious, as if she were giving a presentation. “Doctor Angela Ziegler. She’s the love of my life. If anything were to happen to her, I’d burn down this entire town, including myself,” 

She stared down silently with the camera, gaze like steel daggers. Her body was perfectly still, hands clasped behind her back. 

“Lena told me to make myself more relatable by sharing what I love most about the city. My wife lives in the city, and I love her, so I thought it was appropriate,” 

\----

“Alright and over there is Winston!” She waved at a large man sitting behind his desk across the room. He waved back, but didn’t remove his eyes from his computer screen. “Winston is a real hard worker, real team player. Winston, what are you working on?”

“Actually,” Winston started, in a deep booming voice that belonged on public radio or sport casting. “We just got a phone call from Mission Park-”

“Yooooooo!” Winston was interrupted by a neon green blur that whizzed passed the camera. A man on rollerblades sped through the office, only slowing down when he crashed into a stack of filing boxes, causing dozens of papers to spill over onto the tiled floor. The room gasped, but no one went to help the man or clean up the papers. A second later, the man jumped up, smile blinding and dreads bouncing.

“Yo, what up MTV!” He boomed, gesticulating wildly. “I’m Lúcio Correia dos Santos, I run all concerts and special events in the parks! I’m also a DJ and my mixtape will be dropping on my soundcloud on the 29th! Also, Lena, you ran out of mints at the front desk. Don’t worry, refilled them with some personalized mints!” Lucio pulled out a candy from his pocket, holding it to the camera. The wrapper read ‘Lucio: Synaesthesia Auditiva.’ 

“Alright then, thank you Lucio!” Lena said awkwardly, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. “As you can see, enthusiasm is the number one priority for our public servants-”

“Genji!” A voice yelled, and a shorter man with an even shorter temper stomped into the room. Despite his lined and serious face, he had the hair that rivaled a Pantene model, even as it was tied into a ponytail. He circled the front counter to Genji’s desk, where he slammed a file down on it with a thunk. “You’re boyfriend was arrested for smoking marijuana in North Park again!”

“Zenyatta is not my boyfriend,” Genji said, standing up. “Lucio is,”

Lucio stood up from his desk, where he was removing his roller skates. Hanzo’s nostrils flared, staring right at Lucio.

\----

“What can I say?” Genji shrugged. “I took some drug at a rave a few years back and woke up naked in his bed. We didn’t sleep together; I thought I was on fire and he found me throwing my clothes off the roof at the venue. He took me to his apartment and let me sleep in his bed because he didn’t know if I had back problems. You don’t just let someone like that go,”

\----

“Really, brother?” Hanzo shouted, waving his arms at Lucio. “A musician? What would father say!?”

“Probably to practice your indoor voice, buddy,” Lucio said, unwavered by Hanzo’s rage. 

“At least that musician knows how to pay people back and not hit them with their cars!” Genji shouted, just as angry. Hanzo threw up his hands.

“Really? This again?” Hanzo said.

“Alright! Enthusiastic workers!” Lena shouted, louder than all of them. They begrudgingly shut their mouths for their boss, who seemed on the verge of a panic attack. “Now that everybody's been introduced, Winston! Why don’t you tell us what's the deal with Mission Park?”

“Someone found a severed hand on one of the hiking trails. The park ranger asked to send a few of us for damage assessment,” He said.

Everyone stopped, completely silent as they looked to Lena. Her mouth hung open slightly, and she shook for a bit before rushing out of the room.

“Oh my God,” She whispered.  
\----

“Welp, welcome to Mission Park! One of the most beautiful places in Pennsylvania!” Lena said, despite the possum that had been stalking them for an hour lurking in the distance. 

“Mission Park is the real shining star of the parks department,” Lena continued as they walked the dusty, dry trail through wild bushes. “Last year alone we reduced fatal stabbings by 45% and picked up almost all of the litter!”

“Yeah, but the number of severed hands went up this year,” Hana said from the back of the group, hiding under her pink hoodie.

“Just another hurdle in our quest to be the best parks department! We have the dream team out here today. Of course, Hanzo and I. Lucio, because we’re hosting the concert in the park next week. And Hana, on behalf of Jack,” 

“There was no reason for bringing these children, it’s irresponsible,” Hanzo muttered, loosening his tie in the heat.

“Almost as irresponsible as your four unpaid parking tickets,” Hana countered, smug.  
\---

“I don’t hate Hanzo, he’s actually pretty funny. But I can’t let him be a dick to Lucio. Me and Lucio have been best friends since high school, he’s the best,” Hana said, away from where police were putting up crime tape. “We moved in together a while ago, and the only bad thing he’s done was this one time, when he asked if he could sleep in my bed, because he picked up some homeless guy in a rave and gave him his bed. Like, who does that?”

\----

“Alright, what's the sitch?” Lena said, placing her hands on her hips. Lt. Reinhardt raised a brow but opened his notebook. The ‘crime scene’ consisted of two parked cop cars in the middle of the trail, surrounded by bushes and thicket. Only two officer’s were hanging around, most notably Lt. Reinhardt, who was almost 7 feet tall and carried around photos of puppies in his wallet.

“Park Ranger found a hand this morning on the trail. We believe it belongs to a white male with a love for hand creams, so age cannot be identified. We have not found any more body parts yet, but we are going to be searching for the next day or so. We’re closing the whole park until we know some child or dog does not find the other hand,”

“What? But the park’s hosting a concert next week,” Lucio whined, voice on the edge of panic. “We got the number one Paramore cover band playing, man, we can’t stop that,” He pleaded.

Reinhardt shrugged his massive shoulders. “I am sorry, tiny man, but we have our best officers and rangers on the case. You can talk to the head Ranger if you wish,” Lena’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! We would very much wish!” She said, and Reinhardt spoke quietly into his walkie talkie. Hanzo approached him from Lena’s side.

“Which park ranger exactly is coming?” He asked, voice tinged with nervousness. Before anyone could answer or question, the sound of a horse galloping approached from behind, drawing in all their attention.

“Howdy there, folks,” Said Official Park Ranger Jesse McCree, atop his horse. He tipped his ten gallon hat at them, winking specificaly at Hanzo. “Nice to see you, honey,”

Hanzo turned a deep red; darker then the strenuous walk here, even darker then when he was yelling Genji. The group paused, and looked between the two of them.

“Oh my God,” Hana said, breaking the silence. She wore a huge, disbelieving grin. “You two are [censored].”

\----

“My relationship with McCree is nobodies business but my own,” Hanzo shouted at the camera man. “And I’d rather die then allow for my personal affairs to become the subject of this tawdry documentary!”

\---

“Oh yeah, Hanzo and I have been bangin’ on and off for years,” McCree said nonchalant, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. The belt buckle itself had been censored on request of the producers. “We only went on an official date a few months back. And let me tell you, people say sex gets dull after you’re in a committed relationship, but it’s honestly at an all time high,” He sighed happily, eyes unfocused. 

“But to answer your question,” He continued. “The best part of this job is definitely being able to connect with the outdoors, and people, and helping those people connect with the outdoors. That, and the free horse,”

\----

“Alright, we can judge Hanzo’s horrible life changes later,” Lena said, waving her hands in dismissiveness. “Really, just awful life decisions. Bloody hell. But, McCree, if you don’t mind, the Parks Department would like to aid your investigation,”

“You mean we’re going to find a dead body?” Hana asked.

“Yes, Hana, and frankly you should be more disturbed, but we’ll talk about that later,” said Lena.

“Well, the help would be much appreciated. Over that way,” McCree pointed west. “Is currently being searched by over a dozen officers, but we have yet to look East, which is the Sweetums Factory corn farm. Sweetums agreed to assist in the investigation so long as we don’t steal any corn,”

“No promises,” Hana muttered.

“We got no men back there-”

“Ahem,” Lena coughed, brow raised.

“People,” McCree corrected. “Which, I might add, includes men but hey, I’ll let this go. We can start over there, in groups of three. Can you spare a few more of your folk?”

“Already on it!” Lena pulled out her phone, quickly dialing the phone pad. She waited until the other line picked up. “Jack! Hi, it’s Lena! Listen, we’re having a situation down here, can you send as many people as possible to Mission Park for a search party? ...No, not a whole person was lost… Yes, Fareerah, Genji, Satya, Winston, anyone from the other departments who can…. No, Torbjorn can stay… Please don’t send him… Alright! Tell them to take the Mariposa trail until they run into Lt. Reinhardt, who will fill them in! Bye bye now!” She hung up the phone with a triumphant smile. “We’re all set!”

“Great! I’ll take Hanzo and the green man. Ms. Oxton, you and this little lady can go Southeast. We have some emergency packs up the trail a bit, if you wanna pick one up,” McCree said.

“No need, McCree! I brought everything I need right here!” Lena patted her oversized pack enthusiastically.

“Really?” McCree said warily. “Water, a compass, first aid, sunblock, all that jazz,”

“Yup! A good politician always comes prepared!” Lena gave a thumbs up to the camera.

\---

“I once showed up to a party at the mayor’s house with a clutch, and three people were sent to the ER,” Lena looked forlorn for a moment. “You only make that mistake once,”

\--

“This is just so much fun!” Lena said, 20 minutes and a sea of corn later. Hana slouched behind her.

“You didn’t have to take my game away,” She whined.

“Yes I did! Now we can have girl time, one on one! What’s bugging you, love? What’s going on with Hana Song? Any boy drama?” Lena asked, nudging Hana’s shoulder’s.

“I’m a lesbian,” Hana admitted. Lena’s smile faltered a bit, before she grinned even wider.

“Well, now we have a new conversation topic! And! That leaves Satya and Winston as the only straight people in the office! Fun!” She said enthusiastically. She hugged Hana’s shoulder’s tightly.

“Stop mom!” Hana giggled, wiggling out of Lena’s hold. Lena laughed lightly.

“Hana, you card!” She said, looking into the camera. “But, we all know I don’t have any children and, in fact, have never been married, so let’s not joke about that,”

\----

“So, are you gay?” Lucio asked, half a mile of corn north.

“No,” Hanzo said, exasperated.

“Oh. Does your mom know you’re gay?”

“I said I’m not gay!” He shouted. Lucio held up his hands defensively.

“Okay, my guy. Just trying to make conversation! Jeez…” He said. 

“You guys mind keeping it down a bit? We don’t wanna… startle anything,” McCree said. He led the group, but left his horse back at the crime scene. 

They were all getting a bit annoyed; despite the exercise, the cold was getting to all of them. Not enough to worry about, but enough to leave everyone irritated.

“So, Eastwood,” Lucio jogged up to keep pace with McCree. “Looks like you and I are gonna be family. Can I be the best man-slash-dj at your guys’ wedding?” He asked, crunching corn stalks under his feet.

“You’re dating Genji? Small world,” McCree said, clapping Lucio on the shoulder.  
\---

“When I first started seeing Hanzo, he told me he had no living family for three months. Despite us meeting through Genji,” McCree told the camera.

\---

“We’ll see how that one works out,” McCree said.

“You ever see Children of the Corn?” Lucio asked.

“Naw, never been one for horror flicks,” McCree said, kicking a stray ear left on the ground.

“Oh, let me guess!” Lucio said clapping his hands together and running ahead of them. He squinted at McCree for a minute, walking backwards to maintain eye contact. “Westerns?”

“Actually I enjoy the occasional sci-fi or romantic comedy,” McCree admitted.

“Not gonna lie man, that’s a bit surprising, but you do you,” Lucio fell back, so he and McCree were standing side by side. “So, you think we’ll find anything?” Lucio asked.

“Honestly? No clue. But if we do, tell me immediately. I don’t know how you two will react to something that disturbing; it might need an expert to handle it,” McCree warned.

“Psh,” Lucio rolled his eyes. “I’m cool as a cucumber 24/7 my man. I can handle any- OH GOD THERE IT IS!” 

Lucio jumped up, grabbing onto McCree’s shoulders, nearly knocking him down. He pointed to a pale, almost white chunk nearly hidden by the stalks.

“OH MY GOD IT’S AN ARM!” McCree shouted, jumped back, nearly knocking Lucio over into the corn. 

“AAAAHHH! DO SOMETHING EASTWOOD!” Lucio screeched, nearly in tears.

BANG! BANG! BANG! McCree unloaded three rounds into the severed body part in quick succession. After the deafening blasts, they were all still. McCree’s hat was knocked aside, both of them breathing heavily. Hanzo rushed over and knelt down, picking up the ‘arm.’

“It’s corn,” He said, disappointment dripping in his voice. McCree’s shoulder’s dropped.

“Oh,” He looked at his gun. “[CENSORED], now I have to write a report,”

\---

“Personally, I believe Michelle Obama is a goddess among humans, and that’s a fact,” Lena ended her forty minute speech. Hana nodded.

“Absolutely,”

“So, Hana, what’s your next step in government? You know, if anything opens higher up in the Park’s department, the job’s yours,” She offered. Hana smiled but shook her head.

“You know Lena, I’m not ready for anything like that yet, I’m happy as Jack’s assistant for now, learning all I can,” She smiled sweetly, and Lena’s grinned back.

“We all go at our own pace, nothing to be ashamed about! The glitz and glam of local government isn’t for everyone. Whatever floats your boat,” 

Hana grinned into the camera.

\---  
“This job is sick!” Hana said later, as Lena investigated a weird rustle. “Jack has me do nothing all day, which gives me plenty of time to play Starcraft at my desk and work on my programming. Jack gives me a [CENSORED] ton of vacation days, so I can always make it to tournaments, and hackers are always thrown off when they trace my IP to a government building! Between the job, ESports Sponsorships, and the app I’m developing, I’m making 150K a year. My rent is $400 a month. I bought a pink vespa last week because I could!” She laughed and threw up her arms. “I don’t even have a license yet!”

\---

“You know, if you ever need help paying for classes, we can work something out with the reimbursement office,” Lena said seriously. Hana smiled and looked in the camera.

The sun was setting behind the clouds, giving the field an eeriness. Lena pulled out two industrial flashlights, handing one to Hana. Despite the heels, Lena was moving faster than Hana.

“Maybe we should start heading back soon. It’s getting pretty dark,” Lena wondered out loud.

“Yeah, seeing a dead body seemed kinda cool a few hours ago, but now it just seems bland,” Hana said, waving her flashlight. 

“Yeah let’s-”

“Shh,” Hana said, staring straight ahead at a wall of corn. They both shone their flashlights at the corn, which was rustling. Seeing as corn is usually immobile, something must have been causing it. 

Lena put a hand up, taking a step forward as Hana took one back. She gripped her flashlight, as if a club, as Hana kept her light on the corn. Lena’s eyes widened in fear. Before she could reach forward, Fareeha Amari popped out.

“Jesus Christ, Amari!” Lena shouted, let out a breath and placing a hand over her heart. Hana’s shoulders slumped in relief. “What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering your phone. They called off the search,” She said, pulling herself from the row.

“They found the body?” Lena asked.

“Well, no, because there never was a body. Here, dear,” Amari parted the corn and helped Angela through. Angela steadied herself as she came through. She brushed herself off and smiled widely.

“Hello! So, Fareeha told me you guys needed a 'hand' with this situation,” She laughed at her own joke, resembling the sound of Christmas bells on a snowy day. “Anyways, when we got her, I recognized that hand! It belongs to Jamison Fawkes,” She said, pulling out her phone.

“How do you know that?” Hana asked.

“Because I amputated it yesterday!” She stuck out her phone, revealing gruesome photos of Angela in scrubs, mid surgery. Lena and Hana both jumped back, disgusted.

“Oh my God! Why do you have that?” Lena asked, as Hana vomited loudly behind her. Mercy put away her phone.

“He asked me to take several photos during the surgery. He also asked me for the hand afterwards, but I guess he lost it. Anyways, they found him a little while ago two miles up the trail, passed out, but fine otherwise,” She said cheerily.

“My wife is a genius,” Amari said, glowing with pride.

“Wow, Angela, that’s great! Let’s head back,” Lena said, handing a water bottle to a still sick Hana.

\----

“What can I say?” Fawkes said back at the trail, where an officer was patting him down. There was really no need to, considering his lack of shirt and torn pants. “The good doctor drugged me out of my mind, I left the hospital, and went for a hike. Glad they found my hand though. I’m gonna put it in a jar ,” He said smugly.  
\---

“What are ya gonna do?” Fawkes shouted at the officers escorting him to the police car. “Handcuff me? I ain’t gotta hand, mate!” They pushed him into the back of a police car, slamming the door. Jamison tried for the handle.

“[CENSORED]!” He yelled, realizing it was locked.

Lena, Amari, Hana, and Angela emerged from the bramble, dirty and disheveled. They walked over to Officer Reinhardt, who was tearing down the police tape.

“So, there’s no body, does that mean we can host the concert?” She asked. Reinhardt grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

“There’s no body, so Parks can have as many festivals as they want. I have question, however: Do police working security need to pay to get in?”

“Well, it’s a free event, so no,” Lena answered. Reinhardt gave a mighty laugh and patted her roughly on the back, nearly knocking Lena over. 

“That is very kind of you, small Parks people!” He bellowed, before continuing to tear down the tape. Lena turned to face her group, clapping her hands together.

“Alright! Well Team, we did good today-”

“Because my wife’s a genius,” Amari interrupted, throwing an arm around Angela, who leaned into it. Lena quirked furrowed her brows.

“Yes, Dr. Ziegler, you were a tremendous help today,” Lena said slowly. She looked at her group, confused. “Wait a moment, where’s Lucio and Hanzo?”

“Right here!” Lucio said, emerging from the bramble, alone. He brushed himself off. “I lost track of Hanzo and McCree like twenty minutes ago, though!” Lena went white.

“Oh lord, they could be in trouble! Lost or hurt or- Who knows! We have to send for a party or-”

“We’re right here!” McCree called, stepping out of the thicket with Hanzo in tow, cutting of Lena’s panicked rambling. She let out a breath of relief.

“Oh thank God!” She said, calming herself.

“Ew, what were you guys doing in there?” Hana asked, face crinkling. Hanzo scowled, but McCree gave a chuckle.

“Don’t you worry, little lady. I’m an officer of the law, and I don’t do anything but my job when I’m on the clock,” He tipped his hat. “They don’t give firearms to non professionals,” He said, patting his holster. His face dropped, and he patted it again, realizing it was empty. He froze for a moment, before breaking out in a sprint back in the thicket. “[CENSORED]!”

\------

That night, the Parks department sat around the office, while the rest of the building went home. Even McCree was there, sitting atop of Hanzo’s desk, telling bad jokes that Hanzo pretended he didn’t think were funny. At some point, someone ordered pizza, which they dug into immediately.

“Oh God, who ordered the pineapple?” Genji said in disgust upon opening the box.

“Who doesn’t love pineapple?” Torbjorn said in defense.

“Everyone!” Hana yelled, picking up a slice and throwing it at his desk, where it knocked down his desk lamp.

“Jesus, Torbjorn, you really need to get it together,” Lena shook her head, and turned away.

Jack emerged from his office, but most of the room was too wrapped up in their own private conversations to notice. Genji and Lucio had joined McCree at Hanzo’s desk, where they were chatting up the ranger. Hana and Winston were arguing about the specifics to some movie they saw, while Satya, Angela, and Amari were talking about the couple’s kitchen repairs.

“Real top notch job you did today, Oxton,” Jack said approvingly. Lena looked up at him and beamed.

“It was a real team effort. We all work well together,” She mused, gazing at all the smiling faces in the room. Jack grunted.

“We both know that if you hadn’t taken charge today, they would still be searching those fields,” Jack told her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Good job,” He said. Lena grinned, soaking up the praise.

\---

“Government is completely ineffective, and downright useless,” Jack said in his office later. In the room behind him, McCree was racing Hana in rolling chairs, as the others cheered on, muffled by the glass. “But Lena Oxton is a force to be reckoned with. Not only did she hold up the Parks Department, she also did the Police’s job. If the government had more Lenas, then they would have succeeded in killing me,” He deadpanned, staring straight into the camera for an uncomfortable amount of time. Behind him, Hana crashed into Torbjorn’s desk, knocking over all his files. Jack gave a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a ton of unposted fics Im sifting through and this one was completed, idk why i never finished it lol. I read the comments on my gilmore girls au and figured i should maybe post som stuff. NGL things have been tough but the kind comments warmed my heart. Hope yall like it <3


End file.
